Listen to your head or heart?
by Blackness
Summary: Blaine is getting married to Ryan. Kurt has realised that he still loves Blaine. Will he follow his heart or his head? And why are Blaine and Ryan getting married so fast? All will be revealed. quite Blaine centic. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I realised the date seem a bit out of whack and noticed a few more errors I felt needed correcting so I have re-posted this to try and clear things up. It shouldn't change the story too much.

Thanks for your support,

Helen Xx

* * *

Chapter 1

Blaine was waiting at the front of the park, by the large Oak Tree. He was waiting for his husband at the alter. He was finally marrying the love of his life. He just didn't know for how long, but he didn't care, whether it was days, weeks, months or even years. They had met at a hospital a year ago, where Blaine had been volunteering with his music. His name was Ryan and he had been getting some test results back. Blaine hadn't been looking to fall in love. He and Kurt had struggled with being friends and when Adam came into site and things got serious, Kurt and Blaine had come to a muteral understanding that it wasn't working between them especially when Blaine wasn't accepted into NYADA but had been offered a place at Julliard instead. Plus Kurt never seemed to forgive Blaine for cheating. Blaine hadn't really been interested in dating during college, choosing to focus on his studies as his parents were paying a large amount of them and he still wanted to make his parents proud. Music became his life, his voice, his soul. He was just leaving the hospital where he was volunteering when he glanced across the waiting room. A boy about his age was sitting on one of the uncomfortable benches. The first thing Blaine noticed was his eyes. He'd never been able to forget Kurt's eye and even now compared the two. They weren't the same as Kurt's eyes, he noted, they seemed to shine brighter and appeared more innocent with a slight sparkle, but they were also more baby blue. Despite obviously losing weight recently, Ryan had looked great in a white track suit with red shirt and white hat perched upon his head. Blaine couldn't help but remember his opening words

"_Hi, I'm..." Blaine couldn't finish the sentence as Ryan looked at him_

"_...Blaine Anderson?" Ryan finished with a smile_

"_How did you..." Blaine said with a chuckle  
"...your name is on your visitors badge" Ryan said chuckling "...and I saw you at M&M a week ago. You were amazing you know"_

"_Thank you. Unfortunately I don't know your name perhaps you could enlighten me" Blaine said with a dazzling smile_

"_My names Ryan Evans. A pleasure to meet you Blaine"  
"Likewise" Blaine said holding out his hand for Ryan to shake, which Ryan willingly took_

"_So come here often?" Ryan asked making Blaine chuckle_

"_Yes. Weekly. Yourself?" Blaine returned  
"Monthly, unless something happens that brings me back here more often" Ryan answered easily "I normally come with my twin sister, but she was unavailable today. She has a Broadway audition"_

"_Wow. Your a dancer right?" Blaine asked_

"_I am. How could you tell?" Ryan asked  
"An instinct. I have been around a lot of performers and dancers"  
"Are you a dancer?"  
"No I am a musician, teaching music during my spare time and doing gigs at other times"Blaine said shrugging his shoulders slightly 'It's not perfect but it suits me fine"_

"_Oh that's cool. I play piano and sing" Ryan said with a little more energy_

"_You sing? Wow. So do I. Where did you study?"  
"I didn't study music directly in the end, I studied dance and choreography. My friend Kelsi studied music though, she wrote some fantastic shows and did the music for them"  
"Kelsi Nielson?" Blaine asked_

"_Yes. How did you know?" Ryan asked surprised  
"She was in my class. She was actually my partner for most of our compositions. She's amazing."  
"Wow. Small world. She's now my house mate"  
"Your kidding! That's cool. When you see her, can you pass my new number onto her?"  
"Of course. I have to get some test results now, but maybe I could also take your number, so we could, go out some time?" Ryan asked timidly_

"_Of course. That would be brilliant!" Blaine answered excitedly giving Ryan his number_

_Ryan then called Blaine's phone_

"_Now you have my number too" He said with a flourish_

"_Well I shall hear from you soon, I hope" Blaine said with a smile "and I hope whatever results you are waiting for, are good"_

"_Thank you. I hope so too" Ryan said heading to the consultants room._

Blaine smiled at the happy memory. That was before everything got complicated but the one thing you could say about Blaine, was that when he fell in love, he fell hard. He waited with baited breath for Ryan to appear. They had chosen to have the ceremony in a small, local park near them, then a small party at theirs. He waited for the guests to start showing up. The first to arrive were Kelsi and Ryan, looking amazing and Kelsi supported Ryan leading him to Blaine, who firmly and lovingly held him once he'd reached the front of the aisle. Kelsi started to greet and direct the guests. Rachel and Finn appeared, after deciding to give their relationship another go. Next Quinn and Artie appeared smiling down at Blaine who stood at the end of the alter. It was already requested that people wait to approach the grooms till after the ceremony at Ryan's insistence. Next came the remainder of New Direction, Sam arriving with Brittney and Santana. Then came Puck with Lauren, Marley and the remainder of New Directions followed. David, Wes, Sebastian, Hunter, Nick, Jeff and Trent all showed up, looking hung over after dragging Blaine out the night before. They had all come in their uniforms too, which made Blaine smile. Everyone filed in, except the one person Blaine had been searching for all morning. Just as the gates were about to shut, Kurt pushed through, walking quietly. Alone. Blaine was momentarily struck by this, as he was supposed to be bringing his boyfriend. Blaine pushed the thought aside and turned to smile at Ryan. The judge then read the section asking for anyone who lawfully could say that Ryan and Blaine couldn't get married came up. No one uttered anything and less than 30 minutes later, they were married. They both kissed before walking down the aisle. They had pictures taken in the park by Ryan's friend Kira before hopping into a limo and heading for the house and after party.


	2. Authors Note

Author Note:

Klaine has always been at the end of my stories but prefer to explore each character seperately and then bring them together. Kurt has a whole chapter to himself and we get to see Kurt's life away from Blaine and its been pretty amazing. Hope other people enjoy it. Can you please when reviewing leave a name when you review so I can address you personally in my review otherwise I feel really inpersonal I like to know who is reviewing regardless of whether you like the story or not. Everyone has their own view and if you decide you don't like it, it's fine.

* * *

I will be adding a new chapter tomorrow. Xx


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Sorry to confuse people but I am switching to first person narrative for the remainder of the story so I can go deeper into people's thoughts. I have had someone look this over, however if you find any mistakes I do apologise. I hope they don't affect the stories narrative. I have upped the rating just to be safe though there is nothing graphic in my stories.

* * *

Ryan's POV

We are back at our house, yes I can't believe it's ours. I am now a happily married man and have the best husband ever. I never thought I'd live to see the day that I got married, hell I never thought I would get married with the law before it was changed, but here we were. Well perfect is in the eye of the beholder. Today is about the future, our future and it doesn't matter how long we can share it for. My hand feels warm and I feel safe and secure, better than I have in months. Blaine never lets go of my hand as we greet guests. The party is small. It was agreed by both of us, just friends and relatives who are close to us. So in the end it was mainly friends from both sides.

Blaine no longer speaks to his parents and both my parents had been killed in boating accident 2 years ago. My sister was killed in a hit and run 8 months ago. Along with myself, it seemed fate hadn't meant the Evan's family to live long enough. 9 months a go when I got the all clear, I started to think fate had changed. I had met Blaine, we were in love, I got the role of a life time as Raff from West side Story performing on Broadway. Blaine got a record deal. He proposed. I said Yes!. It was perfect! Then 3 months ago, another tumor had developed and grown so quickly and aggressively that doctors said if I hadn't have gone to hospital within that week, I would died shortly after. I hated hospitals but Blaine kept on top of things like that. Blaine had saved my life, by pretty much forcing me to go to the doctor when I started having the headaches. He'd withheld sex! Yes the Dapper Blaine Anderson had a dark side. Sex with Blaine is amazing and while I was sick, we had to be careful. When I was given the all clear, we kind of went nuts. He was the most romantic, sensual partner ever. Then he withdrew it. Sheepishly I only lasted 24 hours before seeing the doctor. The sex afterwards was well worth it though, not for its passion but for it's love and devotion. Anyway I deviate. But hey it's my husband, I can think about sex all I want.

I feel Blaine stiffen a little and look up to see who his seen. I should have know Kurt. Blaine's one and only ex. Blaine had cheated on him, they had tried to be friends but with a new boyfriend for Kurt, it had been too hard on both, so they had both parted ways. Blaine later told me he never thought Kurt ever completely forgave him for his crime. We have no secrets and Kurt had been unable to forgive him and give him a second chance. Which was pretty lucky for me really. I hated the hurt Kurt had caused when he refused to forgive Blaine. Yes I know cheating is wrong, but eventually you need to forgive, so you can move on. Kurt never forgave though he did move on, to some guy Adam who should be here, but obviously isn't. Would cause a problem with Blaine? I remember when Blaine broke one my plates, and I thought nothing of it, but Blaine refused to stop saying sorry until I said 'I forgive you'. Then he smiled, kissed me and the rest of the evening was perfect. It's trivial I know, but that kind of little thing can make all the difference. I would like to think that Blaine has moved on from Kurt, but I wonder, until Kurt says he forgives Blaine, has he truly moved on? No this is bad territory on my wedding day. I slide my hand into Blaine's and squeeze it firmly, he gives me his breath taking smile reserved only for me, and I know I am being stupid. Blaine loves me, not Kurt.

"It was a lovely service Blaine" Kurt said holding out his hand for Blaine to shake

Blaine just smiles and says 'Thanks' before gently hugging Kurt. I watch Kurt's body tense. I see him quickly inhale the scent of Blaine before letting go.

"Kurt, I am sure you remember my new husband Ryan?" Blaine says introducing us

"Yes. It's a pleasure" Kurt said but I could tell the smile was a stage smile, nothing genuine in it.

As he left, I knew Kurt still loved Blaine and I noticed Blaine watch him a second longer than I would have expected but then he smiles again, and its the genuine smile. He is happy Kurt is here, and seeing Kurt here makes Blaine think Kurt has forgiven him, even if he didn't say it out loud. I know how my husband's mind works. Blaine had seen through the stage smile, as had I. I see Blaine use that smile a lot when his dealing with doctors who don't seem to know what they are doing with my treatment. Does he still love Blaine? I wonder what happened to his boyfriend? I see Blaine continue to greet people. He watches me out of the corner of his eye. His looking for the sign that I need a rest. I am truly thankful to have someone look out for me like he does. Thankfully the last guest arrives, we are free to mingle and dine. He takes my hand and we head over to the main table.

We sit down, Kelsi on one side, Blaine on the other side and Sam on Blaine's other side. We chose to have 2 friends speaking, Sam from Blaine's side and Kelsi from my side of the family. I sit up expectantly and see Blaine do the same, though it's a nervous smile his displaying. I can't wait to hear our friends speeches.

* * *

I hope this chapter was OK. Any problems please let me know so I can correct them. The next chapter will contain the speeches and the characters who who have spoken, but I shan't be focusing on the story or how the characters feel if that makes sense. I will leave that interpretation up to you my avid readers.

Once again can I remind people that if you leave a review as a 'Guest' regardless of what you say, it will be deleted. Even if you don't want to use your Fanfiction name, leaving another name just so I could address you would be great.

I would also like to thank the following

KK- Thank you for your thoughts. If you are unavailable I will find another Beta Reader.

Rose - Thank you for your review. It was lovely to see you enjoy it.

Anderson - Thank you. I am really excited. I want more too!

To the people who are following this story, thank you so much and if you get a chance to leave a little review then please do!


	4. Authors Note :-(

Authors Note: Hey Guys, I'm really sorry. I have lost the much needed inspiration for this story. Should anyone however like to give it ago, if you just PM me so I can read the story, that cool. I'm not interested in the rights. It's was an idea. Thanks. I am still updating others though. So if you like my style or Ship please keep reading.

Thank You,

Mystic Girl


End file.
